


The Sparkle in her Eyes

by Nurannie_The_Wolf



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: A lot of angst so sorry, Angst with a Happy Ending, Artist Clarke, Attempt at Humor, But in later in, Denial of Feelings, Don't hate me but this story is Major angst in the beginning, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Everyone is a dork in this too, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hopefully will be updated regularly, Hopefully will have multiple chapters if it's liked, Hurt/Comfort, I'm a dork, I'm not good at tags, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mentions of Suicidal thoughts/attempts, Nerd Lexa, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Popular Clarke, Romance, Sappy, Shy girl Lexa, Slow Burn, Suicidal Attempts, eventual, high school sweethearts, it gets better though, just read and find out, mention of homicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nurannie_The_Wolf/pseuds/Nurannie_The_Wolf
Summary: A "The 100" Clexa High School AU in which Lexa feels she is all alone, despite her big sister Anya trying to be the best parental figure she can be after their parents die along with Costia, Lexa's first love. Can Anya keep their uncle Titus from taking Lexa away?!Clarke and friends are there to help her out though as she transfers to their school Ark Academy from Polis High. Fluff and dorkiness ensue as Clarke and Lexa bond. Can Clarke save Lexa?!Really there's gonna be a whole lot of shit going on, planning on maybe making it a REALLY long fic and showing them after High School as well.I'm bad at summarizing, so just read and find out!!!





	1. Let the Games Begin

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at tags and titles. Sorry not sorry! Everything is going slow at the beginning so... be patient?
> 
> All mistakes are my own!!! Sorry, no beta here! My first REAL fanfic, I guess you could say, but definitely my first Clexa fanfic. 
> 
> Enjoy, you guys!!! All comments and kudos are welcomed!!! Definitely need the criticism also, and feel free to give me ideas/prompts for this story, another story, or a one-shot, etc.

_**Lexa** _

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I open my eyes, blinking rapidly at the brightness of my small bedroom. There is WAY too much sunlight filtering in through my one window. Groaning, I roll over and slam my hand down on the snooze button of my alarm clock, the flickering green numbers telling me that the time is 7:10 and time to wake the hell up.

"Lexa! Get your lazy ass up and ready for school!" I hear my older sister call from outside my door. "I AM up, Anya!" I retort, sighing.

My first day of my senior year of high school. How lovely.

Well... Technically it's my second first day of High School, but it's my first day at Ark Academy.  _Why am I being transferred from Polis High again?_ I think.  _Oh yeah, Mom and Dad died and left me to Anya..._

_Whoa, too early for those dark thoughts, Lexa!_ Shaking my head, I mentally push the heartbreaking thoughts away and into a tiny closet in my mind. It takes some effort, but I eventually manage to do it and slam the 'closet door' shut on them before putting about a thousand dead bolts on it. It'll be best not to think about it today. Or... Like, ever.

Sighing, I kick the thick purple comforter off of me and swing my long legs over the side of my full-sized bed that takes up most of my room. Today is going to be a hella long day...

 

**_Clarke_ **

"Hey, Clarke, you doing okay?" Raven asks me after repeatedly snapping her fingers in my face. "Fine." I grumble, slapping her hand away and sipping from my vanilla latte. "Yeah yeah, whatever. Didn't sleep well did you?" Raven smirks, snatching the coffee from me and taking a long swig.

"Shut up, and give that back!!!" I growl, glaring at her as Octavia walks up to the small picnic table outside of the school that Raven and I are seated at. I spot Lincoln not too far behind her.

"Raven, I'd give it back to her if I were you. You know how she gets when she's tired!" Octavia chuckles as she flops down beside Raven, throwing her bag on to the top of the table. "Oh please, she's harmless!!!" Raven says, the latina laughing as she hands my coffee back to me. "I am not harmless!" I snap, my lower lip pouting slightly.

Octavia and Raven share a look as Lincoln walks up before bursting into laughter. "The look on your face!" "Oh my God, priceless!" Both the other girls say at the same time. 

"What's so funny?" Lincoln asks, giving Octavia a kiss on the head before coming to sit by me. "Apparently my face is." I say, still pouting. "Well, I could've told you that!" Lincoln says nonchalantly.

The girls only laugh harder at that, but Lincoln yelps as I throw my now empty cup of coffee (thank you, Raven) at his face. "What was that for?!" The football player huffs. "You know full well what that was for!"

The laughter suddenly dies out, everyone looking behind me. "Hello, zombies! What's with the blank stare?!" I ask, rolling my eyes as I turn to see what everyone was so focused on.

My eyes immediately go to a girl walking down the sidewalk towards the school, a purple backpack slung over one shoulder. Her chestnut colored locks of hair pulled back into a tight yet messy bun, curly wisps of hair snaking around her ears and neck. She's wearing a beige cardigan and a some dark washed blue jeans, finishing the outfit with a pair of converse sneakers and a necklace that has some weird charm hanging on the chain. She's absolutely, positively, drop dead gorgeous.

My jaw practically drops and my eyes go wide as she walks past us to sit at a deserted table. "Clarke, close your mouth. You'll catch flies."

 

_**Lexa** _

Here it I am at Ark Academy, and all eyes are on me as I try to avoid shrinking in on myself and make my way to the first unoccupied table I see. The table's not as out of the way as I'd like it to be, it's directly next to a table at which four kids are seated, but it'll do. That is if those same four kids will stop staring at me and whispering as if I had horns and would smite them. Though I guess I would if I could...

Taking out my schedule, I look over it to see what my first period class is. Might as well, since I have nothing else to do other than pay attention to the surrounding kids.  _Ugh, I have art for my first class?! Great! I can't draw to save my life and now that'll be my first impression on my new peers... YIPPEE!!!_

Sighing, I lay my head down on the table as I feel the beginnings of a headache. Yep, today's gonna be a long day. I just know it. 

Then I feel tapping on my shoulder and I practically jump out of my skin as I sit up straight and spin around. It's the latina from the table to my left, and she's smiling as if she's having the best day so far.  _That makes one of us._  

"Hey, you're new right? I'm Raven." The girl says, her pearly whites showing as she continues to smile down at me, offering her hand. "L-Lexa. I'm Lexa." I stutter, a little nervous at having to actually talk to someone.  _Why can't I just be left alone?_ I think as I take the proffered hand and shake it. 

Raven's hand is soft but her grip is firm, and she doesn't release my hand after we've shaked. I'm confused, and definitely getting a little more anxious. I don't exactly know the girl, although she seems nice enough. Either way, I'm already out of my comfort zone. I DON'T like being touched, not even by Anya. At least, not by anything more than a quick handshake or a accidental brush against me.

"Why don't you come join us?" Raven asks, gesturing behind her with the thumb of her other hand. Glancing at the other table, I see the large brutish boy laughing alongside the tan girl with long dark hair. The blonde, however, has her head down on the table, covering her head with her pale arms. "I-I don't t-think so..." I mumble, but Raven is having none of it.

"Oh come on, we don't bite!" She chuckles, dragging me towards the table. "Well, Clarke does, but only if you want her too." She winks, looking back at me. I can feel the blood rising in my cheeks and probably creating a VERY noticable tint of red across them and my neck as I stumble after the small brunette with both my schedule and bag in my one other hand.

This day just got even more interesting.


	2. Room 28B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day at Ark Academy isn't starting off so well for Lexa... Or is it?
> 
> Clarke is unable of keeping herself in check.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short, but I thought it would be fitting to end it the way I did.

_**Clarke** _

_Oh no... Raven, can't you see the poor girl is nervous?! The poor, gorgeous girl with th- NO!!! Absolutely not, Clarke! Don't even think about it._ I think, or I ATTEMPT to think. This girl- Lexa- may be beautiful, but I've learned that beautiful things are usually the most deadly. Besides... She's nervous enough and I don't need to make it worse.

Raven had dragged the tall girl over to the table and had sat her down smack in between Octavia and herself. Leaving no room for escape. Resulting in an uncomfortable Lexa sandwich. 

"Hi, I'm Clarke." I say, giving the girl a friendly smile as I look up- and then stop. I just looked up into the most beautiful shade of green I think I've ever seen. Which is saying a lot considering I'm a painter, and a very damn good one if I do say so myself.

She's looking back at me, blushing ridiculously so.  _Oh no! I'm making it worse!!! Damn it, Clarke! Pull yourself the fuck together!!!_

"Sorry..." I mumble as the rest of the table laughs at my inability to NOT stare at this beauty. But really, can you blame me? I have an eye for beauty.

"I'm Lexa..." I hear the girl say quietly. Ducking her head taking out a pair of glasses from her bag. Unfolding them, she pushes the black wire-framed pair over her ears and up her nose, tucking a few unruly wisps of hair behind her ears as she goes.

"Fuck me..." I groan, thinking I was using my inside voice (my thoughts) when I was apparently saying it aloud. This earned more laughter from my friends, as Lexa's face turned scarlet. For as tall as she is, I'm rather surprised she can shrink in on herself that much.

_RIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG!!!_

"That's the bell!!! Time to go to class, you guys!!!" Waving goodbye to Lexa (I'm sure one of the others will help her if she needs it, but she certainly doesn't need me) I snatch my book bag and rush off to first period. Thanking any and every higher power there might be that I have Art first. 

_Thankfully I have Art first. Now I can calm down and paint something beautiful to distract me from the most beautiful per- UGH!!! NO!!!_

 

**_Lexa_ **

I had to go to the office before I went to any 'Art' class, mercifully. It didn't stop Raven AND Octavia AND Lincoln (they only thought to introduce themselves AFTER the blonde beauty- Clarke- had left, apparently) from showing me the way to the office, though. I had been grateful, but still... I'm way out of my comfort zone, largely due to them.

Now though... Now I'm on my way to Art class.  _Room 28B, there it is..._ I sigh, groaning inwardly at the embarrassment and ATTENTION that I know is surely coming. 

 _Suck it up, Buttercup._ I think, steeling myself before turning the knob and walking through the door- and then stopping dead in my tracks. The room is fairly large, and not as full of students as I'd initially thought it'd be, but that's not what's captured my attention. 

There, on the left side of the brightly lit room, is Clarke. Her blonde hair has been tied back into a messy ponytail, and her hands are covered in green and gold paint, with a smudge of gold on her cheek. She's concentrating so hard, and yet she looks so peaceful. From where I'm standing I can't see the canvas, but I know it must hold an amazing image. How can it not when this heavenly goddess is giving it her all?  _NO! LEXA, SNAP OUT OF IT!!! You can NOT be thinking like that!!! It's too soon... Too soon..._

 __Then she sees me. She sees me just standing there, staring at her, and her ocean blue eyes lock on my own forest green ones. And I struggle not to turn around and walk out the door, to avoid what I know will happen if I stay near this girl. _Not again... Too soon... Not again..._

 


	3. Those Haunted Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa freaks out, and Clarke decides that she will make it her mission to help the girl with the haunted eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!!!
> 
> MENTIONS OF SUICIDE AND ATTEMPT AT SUICIDE!!! MENTIONS OF HOMICIDE!!!
> 
> All will be revealed in good time, y'all...

_**Clarke** _

_Fuck!!!_ I think, because of course this happens. Of course Lexa would show up in my Art class. Of course Lexa would show up while I'm painting HER GOD DAMN EYES!!!

I had been painting an up close image of of her green eyes, complete with the gold specks around the pupils and darker green flecks haphazardly thrown about in the surrounding irises. Somehow I'd even managed to make them look EXACTLY like hers. The way they looked so haunted and dull, yet bright and lively. And just plain BEAUTIFUL!!!

When I looked up at her, she'd looked so scared. As if she were in a foreign place surrounded by enemies. I guess she sort of is in a foreign place, but what enemies could this girl have? She hasn't even been here that long.

I glance at my canvas before returning my line of sight to her. No. This girl doesn't have any enemies. She has demons.

The way her eyes are so haunted and her shoulders are slightly hunched. The way she tilts her head down as her gaze darts across the room now, seeking out every entrance and exit. She has to have been through something bad. Maybe even multiple things.

_Maybe I can help..._ Comes my unbidden thought, although it's right. Maybe I can help this beautiful girl that only I seem to notice is fearful and probably hurting. After all, I know what it's like...

"Lexa! Over here!" I call out quietly, smiling widely as I point to a small table next to my easel after our teacher has introduced her. Frowning as she flinches slightly, I try again.

"Lexa, it's okay. Just come sit by me." I quietly say, my face softening as my smile returns in the form of a sad one. Wiggling my eyebrows, my sad smile transforms into a shit-eating grin. "You can watch the Master paint!"

Giggling, I splash a little more color on to my canvas, barely looking at it as I focus my attention on her. She seems to consider it, but then her gaze falls to the ground and her shoulders slump as she trudges over to the table beside me. Sliding the chair behind me over towards her, making sure it's as close to me as I can get away with, I return my attention to my canvas.

"H-Hi..." Lexa say's, sitting down with her backpack in her lap. "Hi." I smirk, glancing over at her. She's resting her chin on her bag, arms wrapped around it almost protectively, her eyes boring twin holes into the ground at her feet.

"You okay?" I ask, hoping she'd tell me if she really was or not. I know I only just met her and we've not actually had a real conversation, but I still hope she would. I hope anyone with eyes such as hers would.

Lexa flinches again just enough that I notice it, although, I'm not even sure if she knows she's been flinching. Her head snaps up to look at me and then quickly back down, but not before I see the shock in her eyes. "Fine." She says, and I KNOW it's a lie.

I know it's a lie because of how sad she looks, and how her eyes seem to be expressing a silent cry for help. I know it's a lie because of how she seemed so surprised that I even noticed that she wasn't just shy, but that there was something else holding her back. I know it's a lie because I've used that same little word many times before.

_'Fine'._  It's what you say when you'rehurting and want to placate whoever asks if you're ACTUALLY okay, and now I know. Now I know that this girl needs help, even though I barely know her and haven't even really spoken with her, I can tell. There's just something about her that's drawing me in, and those stunningly gorgeous eyes of hers seem to be an actual window to her soul. It's terrifying that I'm having this sort of instant connection with her, but I know in my heart somehow that I have to be here for her. That I want to be someone she can come to.

So I tell her.

"Lexa... No you're not..." I murmur, and she tenses. "I know we just met not even half an hour ago, but I can tell you're not okay. You don't have to say anything, but I know what it feels like to be hurting. And to have no one to go to. So I'm here for you, even if you barely know me. Okay?" I finish, as quietly as I can and yet still allow her to hear me. 

I turn to her, giving her yet another sad smile that I feel I will be giving her a lot of. Her hands are clenched into fists around her backpack, her head tilted down as to hide it from my view. Her tan skin seems to have paled slightly, and there's a minute tremble to her shoulders.

"Are you okay, Lexa?" I whisper, crouching down so that I'm on her level. It only causes her to shrink in her seat, collapsing in on herself as she tries to hide from my accusation of her NOT being okay. As she tries to hide from my knowing eyes. It's heartbreaking to see her like this, and again I know I barely know her, but if you could see what I see and feel what I feel then you'd know how it is that I'm able to do this.

_RIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGG!!!_

She's up and out the door before I can do anything, rushing out into the hallway and to the relative safety of the oblivious teenager's running around heading to their next classes. I've lost her. For now...

 

**_Lexa_ **

I can't breathe. I'm barely focusing on the room numbers to find my next class- Math I think?- and I'm struggling to breathe from the weight of Clarke's accusation. I am, in fact, NOT okay. And somehow she knew that. She saw straight through my weak facade of nerves and got right to the heart of me.

_How the fuck did she do that?! No one's ever asked me if I was okay and actually CARED if my response was a lie or not. No one's ever cared if I really was okay..._ Runs through my head as I head into the classroom that I unbelievably found in my panickedstate of mind. 

I was right though, it's Math class. Numbers always calm me down, so this is the perfect time for me to have Math. Ugh, how will I survive the rest of the day, though???

 

_**Clarke** _

It's lunch time now. Raven, Octavia, Lincoln, Bellamy, and I are sitting at the table with our trays just picking at the unknown globs of... Food? Anyways, we're waiting on Murphy (John's his first name, but we call him by his last because he hates his name) to work his way over here after he gets his... Again, food?

"So... That new girl... She's hot?" Bellamy says, breaking the silence that had layed over the group. "Yeah she is! Clarke could barely keep her eyes off her!" Raven says, waggling her fingers at me. 

"Yeah, she's hot." I mumble, unenthusiastically. I can't stop thinking about what happened in Art. How I made Lexa feel even worse. How I made her run away from me...

"Whoa, what's up with you, Princess?" Octavia say's, poking me in the forehead from her seat across from me. "Nothing, I'm fine." Comes out of my mouth, and I cringe at how I just used the same excuse as Lexa did earlier. "Whatever, doesn't seem like it..." She says, sitting up as she sees Murphy walk up.

"Hey guys, sorry took so long. Look who I brought!" Murphy says, his ferret-like features raised in a wide, happy smile. He tilts his head in the direction of the girl behind him, and really I should've seen this coming. Behind him stands Lexa, her entire body stiff as she pales at the sight of me. 

"Here, you can sit next to Clarke." Murphy grasps Lexa's arm and pulls her to the open seat next to me at the end of the table. I can see how her trying not to jerk away from his touch, and it crosses my mind that maybe she doesn't like people touching her. Especially if said people are bringing her closer to me.

Regardless, Lexa takes the seat next to me and begins eating her... Seriously, is this slop supposed to be food?! I wince, but start eating as well and Murphy goes to sit besides Bellamy.

"So... Lexa, is it?" Bellamy asks. Lexa nods her head in response, not looking up from her greyish brown slop. "What's your last name?" Bellamy tries, tilting his head towards her. "Trikru."

"Trikru? That sounds familiar..." He murmurs, eyebrows drawn in confusion. Raven sits stock still, eyes staring straight ahead after hearing the name Trikru.  _Wait, is it THAT Trikru?! Oh no, Finn ki-_

"Oh, umm... Are you THAT Trikru? From the, uhh... Shooting?" Murphy says, shifting uncomfortably. Lincoln makes some sort of noise, gesturing for Murphy to shut the fuck up, but Lexa is nodding. Her head moving up and down very slowly as she sits tense and ready to flee.  _That's why she's so scared... The news said that one of the daughters was in the building when Finn shot the mall up..._

"Maybe things would've gone better if Finn would've gotten what he wanted..." Bellamy says, staring at the table and making Lexa's head jerk up towards him. She glares at him as he continues. "Finn was our friend, and now he's dead. If people would've just given him what he wanted, then he wouldn't have had to shoot them. He wouldn't have gotten the death penalty. It's really not his fault." Bellamy hisses, glaring back at Lexa now.

Lexa's eyes are brimming with tears and filled with anger, her jaw slack a bit as her hands clench into fists. "Bellamy, what the fuck are you talking about?! Finn deserved what he got for doing what he did!!! I know that better than anyone!" Raven growls at Bellamy, fury radiating from her as bits of spittle fly at Bellamy beside her. Lexa's up though, running out the door towards the bathrooms with her purple bag streaming beside her.

"Look what you did?!" I hiss at Bellamy before chasing after the tall brunette. Like hell am I going to leave her be with something like this.

 

**_Lexa_ **

_No, no, no, no, no!!!_ I cry out in my mind, slamming into the girls restroom door and gratefully finding it empty. Moving to the sinks I drop my bag, the little rainbow flag keychain jingling on my zipper, and I turn the cold water on full blast. I splash my face with the cold water, trying to cool my flushed face as my tears finally start to fall.

Turning the water off I start wringing my hands, digging my nails into my wrists. I turn around and back up against the wall, crying my eyes out and cutting into my wrists slightly from my nails. Then Clarke comes in, and her eyes immediately find mine before looking down to my hands.

"Lexa, stop..." She says, reaching a hand out towards me, and I can't help it. I flinch.

It doesn't stop her though. She steps towards me, grasping my wrists and pinning them to the wall at my sides. Pressing her body against me, keeping me from moving, she repeats to me directly into my ear as she tries to rise to my height. "Lexa, stop. It's okay."

"No! No it's not! They're dead, and I just stood there and let it happen!!!" I cry out, writhing to try to get her to release me. She doesn't let up though, she just pushes more of her weight against me.

"Lexa, it is not your fault." Clarke says quietly, her breath tickling my ear and neck. "Yes it is!!! My parents are dead because I let it happen!!! Costia is dead because I let it happen..." 

"No, Lexa, you did NOT let it happen. This is not on you, understand? Finn did that. Finn and that damn girl Nia did that. NOT you!!!" She presses.

I fall against her, the fight going out of me, and she's the only thing keeping me up as I struggle to breathe. "No... Blood must have blood, and it's all my fault..." I whisper, tugging at my wrists to test her hold on them.

"No, calm down, Lexa..." She shushes me, bringing me down to sit against the wall with her. She let's go of one of my wrists, bringing her hand up to tuck my stray hair behind my ear. "Just breathe..." She tells me, but I can't. The walls seem to be closing in on me, the air suffocating me. My eyes dart around the room and I begin to panic more.

"Lexa, focus on me. Look at me." Clarke says grasping my face with both hands and forcing me to look at her. My breaths are nothing more than ragged gasps and I can't focus on anything, my vision blurring slightly.

Clarke looks at my lips then back up at my eyes, and I don't understand. I don't understand why she would look at me like that, why she isn't trying to distract me from this panic attack by continuing to say things. Yeah, it probably won't help, but still.

Then I figure it out.

I figure it out because there she is, pressing her soft lips to mine tentatively. She's kissing me, and it's working. I've been sufficiently distracted by her the feel of her, and I kiss back on instinct. My eyes close and my breathing is ragged for a different reason now. It's like everything has stopped. Everything except her and me, in this moment, kissing each other with tender lips.

That is until Octavia walks in and wolf-whistles at us anyways, breaking the moment. "Wow, Princess, kissing her already?" The brunette say's.

_Hmm... This day certainly is interesting._


	4. Stay with me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... Just read and find out. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I must love you guys... 4 chapters in what? 2 days? FUCK!!! 
> 
> Ehhh, I seem to have a lot of inspiration for this fic... Those of you who are liking this fic are probably happy about it though. :)
> 
> Enjoy!!! Don't forget to leave me a comment and hit that kudos button, please!!! I'm thriving on y'all's kudos, and remember ALL comments are welcome!!!

**_ Clarke_**

"Shut up, Octavia." I breathe out, sliding my hands down from Lexa's face to her shoulders. Her breathing is still ragged, but she seems to be calming down quite a bit now. Because I kissed her.

My cheeks flush at the memory of having my lips on hers just a few seconds ago. I hadn't meant to kiss her. I'd remembered reading something about holding your breath to help stop a panic attack, and I couldn't think of any other way to get her to hold her breath. So I kissed her.

Great way to make her feel more comfortable when she doesn't like people touching her, and she barely knows me, right?  _Ugh, I don't even know if she's into girls or not, and that was our first kiss... Fuck, doesn't matter anyways. All that matters is that she's okay now._

"Whatever, Princess." Octavia smiles, but then adds in a softer tone. "Everything okay?" 

"No, O, everything's not okay..." I say when Lexa makes no move to answer. Looking back at her, I can see streaks of tears still coating her face and small rivulets of snot that always accompany crying.  _Wait, where are her glasses?_

"Lexa... weren't you wearing glasses?" I ask, thoroughly confused as to where the fuck the things went. And why I hadn't noticed.

"Oh... Yeah, I found these on my way to you guys..." Octavia say's a little sheepishly, holding up an unhinged pair of black wire-framed glasses with cracked lenses. "I guess they fell off during your mad dash out there, and maybe you were wiping at your face?" She offers, wincing at how it so obviously looks like she stepped on them.

"Can you see okay without them?" I giggle, turning back to Lexa and resting my head on her shoulder. It surprises me when I hear her actually laugh too. It's nothing more than a small chuckle, her shoulders and chest shaking slightly, but it's more than I've seen or heard her do so far. I decide to make her laugh as much as I can from now on, so I can hear that sound along with deeper, full bellied laughs coming from her. I vow to. It'd be a shame for the world to be deprived of such melodic sounds that must come from her.

"They're mainly just reading glasses, so I'd say I'm fine." She breathes out, giggling more with me. One of her hands is on my thigh, playing with the material of my light colored skinny jeans. I won't lie, it feels very good having her this close to me. It feels good to be touching her.

_Whoa, getting a little weird there, Clarke._ Sighing, I say. "O, will you give us a moment please?" I don't want to move away from her just yet, so telling Octavia to leave gives me an excuse for more time. "Yeah, sure. Just don't do it in one of the stalls, yeah?" She says, grinning and quickly leaving the restroom before I find something to throw at her. My head snaps up off of Lexa's shoulder. "RUDE, O! JUST RUDE!!!" I holler at her as she leaves.

"I'm sorry about that. I swear she's not always like that." I mutter, seeing Lexa's blush. "Well... Actually she is, but hey, it's kind of funny."

This makes Lexa laugh again, her entire body shaking with it. "I can see that." She says, calming down a bit. Glancing down at her hand on my thigh, I say. "I'm sorry... For kissing you." I can't quite meet her eyes as I say it, especially after she removes her hand.

"I-It's okay... I mean, it helped I g-guess, so no harm done." Sniffling, she moves her legs so that she's sitting criss-cross, but she scoots closer to me so that she's still touching me.

My heart swells at how she still wants to be close to me. "Yeah... No harm done..." I mumble, looking at her from the corner of my eye.

"I-I'm sorry for... All of that." Lexa say's, lower lip wobblingsome. "Hey, don't cry. It's okay." I shush her, putting a finger to her lips as my other hand goes up to play with her stray hairs at the back of her neck. "I'm here for you, okay? Whenever you need me, I'm here." 

_Wow, that was deep, Clarke..._

 

**_Lexa_ **

Leaning into her Clarke's soft touch, I allow myself to feel the pain that I've long since been running away from. The pain of my parents dying in front of me. The pain of Costia taking a bullet for me. Everything.

I slump against the blonde beside me, my head being clutched to her chest as if she was trying to help shoulder the incredible weights trying to crush me. My hands instinctively go around her waist to try and ground myself as I let the tears flow again. And of course reality has to butt in on this.

_RIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG!!!_

Clarke moves to help us stand up, but my grip only tightens on her. "Lexa, we have to get up. It's time for class." She whispers, running her hands across my face and down my back. "S-Stay with me?" I breathe, afraid that my newfound clingyness will scare her away. I've never been clingy, not even with Costia... But I just don't want to be away from Clarke. I'm having trouble even believing that she's real.

She stops running her hands over me. She just sits there, holding me, before she grabs my chin gently to lift my face up to hers. "After school, wait for me? I can't stay with you now, but after school I will." Clarke says, looking me straight in the eyes with her ocean blues. "Wait for me?" She whispers.

Nodding my head furiously, I sit up and wipe at my face. There's no telling how ugly I look right now. "Oh no, I cried all over your shirt..." I choke out, seeing the wet splotches on the front of Clarke's grey T-shirt.

"It's okay. No harm done." She chuckles. "Are you going to be okay?" She asks seriously, her eyes searching out mine as her face softens.

I think about how in less than a day she's helped me, how she's only known me for less than a day. So I answer honestly. "I will be now."

_Everything will be okay... Something tells me it will be, and all thanks to her, too._

 


	5. Author's Note

Heyo, potatoes!!! I'm waiting on my laptop to be fixed before I write anymore chapters. I'm sorry!!! Hopefully it'll be done soon and I can get back to writing without having to worry about my phone screwing everything up. Plus, Mother Nature has come to visit again this month and it's been real emotional here at my place. Not the best state of mind to write this in, right? Sorry!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Remember: All mistakes are my own!!! Feel free to drop any comments and hit that kudos button if you enjoyed!!!


End file.
